


An Unexpected Love

by chookine123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Depressed Voldemort, F/M, This will make you cry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chookine123/pseuds/chookine123
Summary: For Tom, life is grim. He may have won the war, but there are some holes that not even admiration from the entire wizarding world can fill.





	An Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Now on Ao3!

It had been 4 years since Tom Marvolo Riddle had won the Battle of Hogwarts. The Potter boy had been disposed of, and there were many spoils of war to be divided up amongst his faithful followers. Among his own share was that lovely white owl of Potter's. Her plumage fascinated Tom, and he found himself thinking naughty thoughts about the owl more than once.

It was a hot and humid night and in July, and a rather naked Tom was tickling his puckered hole with a feather that he'd obtained earlier in the morning. "Oh, Hedwig," he moaned. "How I wish I could make love with you. But you refused my advances." He sighed a content, yet sorrowful sigh as he brought himself to the edge of orgasm with his ministrations, spilling his warm white fluid over his pale thighs. A satiated Tom drifted off to sleep.

Tom awoke with a deep emptiness in his heart, an emptiness that could only be filled by a beak of a certain snowy-furred creature penetrating him in all the right places. The feather he had obtained earlier was lost in the catacombs of his anus, so he was unable to have his traditional Tuesday morning climax. Tom's aggravation that morning was so intense it was nearly palpable. Once upon a time Tom was able to orgasm just from the thought of Hedwig alone, but he has become accustomed to having stimuli of some sort from the owl, whether it be a soft, girthy feather or moist, gooey excrement. The absence of this drove the Dark Lord mad, his throbbing thirteen inch member aching with longing.

Hedwig was in Hogwarts on top of the astronomy tower, wondering how things became so fucked up. She misses her former lover, Harry, with all her heart. She thinks back to the good old days, the days when Harry would let hear dig in his urethra with her surprisingly bulbous beak, fishing for Harry's essence. Hedwig's favorite thing to do with Harry was a move in which Hedwig plunges her beak deep into Harry's urethra, and then Harry starts to spin the owl like a top. Hedwig suddenly awakens from her daydream. Tears begin to drip down her face, and she wishes she can see Harry one last time.


End file.
